1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera with a spool chamber, and particularly relates to a structure for mounting an electronic component, such as a transistor and a step-up transformer, of a printed board in the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been provided a type of a camera with a spool chamber and a printed circuit board for controlling its operation electronically.
Meanwhile, to attempt to manufacture a thin, compact-sized camera is a never-ending, technical object in a field of developing a camera. In order to realize such a thin, compact-sized camera, there has been contrived various types of structures and arrangements of the printed boards, and various types of modifications for mounting such electronic components on printed circuit boards. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-187130 discloses a camera with a structure in which a printed circuit board is provided in a space inside most of an exterior cover on a rear side of the camera, including a gap between a film pressure plate and an inner surface of the exterior cover.
Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-285946 discloses a camera with a structure in which a film pressure plate has a concave part in which electronic components of a printed circuit board are accommodated so that the printed circuit board and the film pressure plate contact each other.
According to the structure of the camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 63-187130, it is possible to make larger the space to accommodate the electronic parts. However, the enlargement of the space to accommodate them also brings an enlargement of the exterior cover of the camera. Thus, the structure described therein does not realize a thin, compact-sized camera.
On the other hand, according to the structure of the camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-285946, all the electronic components of the printed circuit board are housed in the concave part of a plain, flat member, which is the film pressure plate. With the structure, the concave part of the member cannot help but be relatively large, which may induce a relatively large reduction in strength of the member. With the structure, it is not possible to realize a thin, compact-sized camera, if it is desired that more electronic components be mounted thereon.